Love-Hate Relationship
by Ley03
Summary: Ally Dawson accidentally reunites with her childhood friend, Austin Moon. But they're enemies due to some 'problems' in the past. Then they accidentally reunite again at high school, the populars think they're dating and they think that it would be good if they used the couple to rule the school. Inside school, they're coupley, outside... Suck at summaries, please read?


**Hate-Love Relationship: **_Chapter one: Dorkson_

* * *

**Okay, a lot of stories has the 'bad boy and good girl' plots, well, mine would just be a teensy weensy different. Not really, because I'll still have the 'bad boy and good girl' thing.**

**Anyways, I had a new story but I won't update it. It's called 'I Promise'. I'm not updating the story anymore, ot's because it's based on my past and it is a bit private, but the suicide and most of the flashbacks aren't real!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ally POV**

I REALLY hate Mondays! Even if I love school, I don't like to end my weekend. As you may know, I am the schools goody-goody, or goody-two-shoes. I love the title, it has the word 'good' in it. Anyways, I also have another title, sweetheart. It means I'm kind and all of that stuff, all of my schoolmates also say that I'm pretty, all except one, actually two. Also, people call me goody-goody in a 'good' way. See what I did there? Haha… no? Okay.

I get out of bed, I then go to the bathroom to shower. The hot water going down my body makes me relaxed and calm, but sadly, my three minute shower is up and I grab the towel that was hanging on the rail. I wrap my towel around my body and go back inside my bedroom. I change into a see-through yellow chiffon, wearing a white singlet underneath, then wearing my dark denim washed shorts, and my white vans. I go to the dresser mirror and grab my brush, brushing through my hair, and braiding it to a side fishtail. Then I grab my white Guess**(1) **watch and strap it onto my wrist, and I grab my white Jansport**(2)** backpack then look at the clock that is hanging on my bedroom wall.

_7:30am_

I quickly rush out of my room and run downstairs, entering the kitchen and saying bye to my mom while I quickly get an apple, biting onto it. I go inside my yellow convertible MINI Cooper S**(3)**. I start the engine and drive to the popular Miami mall. If you wonder why I don't have any friends, and you think that I'm nerdy and unpopular, think again. I have a MINI Cooper S, I go to the popular Miami mall, and everyone knows I'm a goody goody, as a good thing.

And yes, I'm popular, but you know how in the movies that girl populars are like spoiled brats? Well, I'm not one, except for this girl, Aubrey. She is a popular (I don't know why) and she is the only brat that is in the 'popular' group. I usually don't say 'brat' and those other words, but she is… A MEANIE! Okay, I sound like a baby now. Anyways, I don't sit with the populars that much, I sit with my friends, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, Kira, and Elliot.

"Ally!" I hear my dad shout, making my head tilt back up. I then shake my head, shaking my thoughts away. I lift my wrist, looking at my watch. 7:45. Okay, I'm running late now.

I get out of my car, leaving my bag inside the car, and running to my dads' music store; Sonic Boom**(4). **It's really awesome, there are instruments everywhere. I can play guitar, violin, flute, and harp. But the most favourite instrument of mine is piano. While I'm running, I bump into someone, probably a boy since I knocked into a hard chest. I then stumble into the water fountain, making my hair and clothes drenched in water.

"Watch where you're going… Dorkson?" My eyes suddenly widen to the name. It oddly sounds familiar.

_Flashback_

_I sit by myself by the sandpit at preschool, reading my first chapter book. Before I could turn the page, someone interrupts my peace. As I was guessing, it's probably someone who is going to make fun of me._

"_Hey Dorkson!" I just shake my head, because I don't know how to roll my eyes at the age 6, and I look up, seeing a blonde haired boy, with brown hazel eyes. He seemed happy and cheery, probably because he might like making fun of me, since I don't see him around._

"_Go away," I say, and go back to my book. This is like déjà vu, he'll grab my book, throw it onto the ground, stomp on it, and go back to his friends. But what he did/said was unexpected._

"_Why? I just came here to ask you if you wanted to play tag with me and my friend, Dallas," okay, this must be a huge joke, did he actually think that I would play tag with him and his CUTE friend? Okay, maybe I like Dallas, but this boy still called me Dorkson, there is no way I'm playing with him._

"_No, now go away," I say once again and wait for him to leave. But all he did was giving me a confused look. He looks cute..._

"_Why can't you play with me and my friend?" He finally speaks. I shake my head, and begin to say something._

"_Because it is rude to call someone by mean nicknames," I say. He scrunches his brow and tilts his head._

"_I didn't call you by a mean nickname, I thought Dorkson is your name," I scoff and begin to reply._

"_Dorkson is a nickname from my last name, Dawson," I say. He then just says 'ohhh' and nods his head._

"_Okay, I'm sorry, can you please play with me, by the way, my name is Austin," he smiles._

"_Name's Ally," I casually say._

"_Wow, a cute name, for a cute girl," he jokes. I giggle and he smiles. Am I forgetting about the play request? And am I forgetting about my crush with Dallas?_

Austin. The boy in front of me was Austin. My used-to-be friend, my used-to-be playmate and playdate, and my used-to-be crush. Why used-to-be?

_Flashback_

"_Hey Austin, hey Dallas, I can't hang out with you guys, I'm hanging out my new friends," It has been years and I'm already 14. Austin and Dallas just stop laughing from a joke that Dallas said and he looks at me, more like looks 'coldly' at me. But it doesn't bother me, they do that to scare me._

"_Whatever, I don't care, I'm going to be hanging out with Austin and I's new friends," Dallas says. I just nod and shrug._

"_Okay, I'll just quickly come back from hanging out and maybe you can introduce me to your new friends?" I suggest. They just roll their eyes and now I'm being confused. What happened?_

"_They don't want to know that I am hanging out with you, Dorkson," wait, I thought Austin promised me that he will never use that name again?_

"_Why?" I choke out, my eyes forming tears. They both just shake their heads and smirks like it's a 'duh' face._

"_Because you're a dork, and we're both cooler than you'll ever be," Austin says. Now, not one, not two, but four tears roll down onto my cheeks, dropping down onto my neck._

_They both leave and o just stand there, recapping on what just happened and I just run back to Sonic Boom._

I shudder from that memory, and it looks a shiver from the cold, to Austin. I glumly get up and get out of the fountain, making the water go everywhere, but I ignore it, walking to Sonic Boom.

But a firm grip on my hand makes me stop, and now I feel the tingle in my stomach from 12 years ago. I turn around and see Austin, is he going to say sorry and tell his undying feelings to me?

"Sorry, I wasn't meant to do that," he apologises.

I'm right!

But then he does something unexpected.

* * *

**What do you think Austin did? Review what he did and don't forget to follow and fav!**

**Summer Romance –**

**I will not continue it, due to some circumstances and some technical difficulties. I might re check my schedule and see if I can type the rest of the Halloween Edition part 2 and maybe 3. I might update it next month since I'm sick.**

**Lakewood Lodge – **

**I'm currently typing it down and I don't know if I should continue, I mean, I have to do this story, Summer Romance, and Love-Hate Relationship, it might take a long time to update this and Summer Romance while I make a new story.**

**1 Don't own**

**2 Don't own**

**3 Don't own**

**4 Don't own, but it would be AWESOME to own it!**

**Anyways, bye!**


End file.
